Soap's Journal
Soap's Journal is a book included in the [[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3#Hardened_Edition|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Hardened edition]]. It is written from Soap's point of view and details events from before the start of ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare all the way up to "Blood Brothers" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Background NOTE: The actual book itself does not have numbered pages but rather have a header on most of them, usually a location. The headers will be marked with [ ] along with the imaginary page numbers (starting from the front cover). Page 1 (This page is blank with 23-33-1 marked at the bottom) Page 2 & 3 (These pages contains a world map showing the locations of his military operations. Every place Soap has been is marked with a red X) Page 4 (Blank) Page 5 If found, return to 22nd SAS regiment, Credenhill. U.K "History is written by the victor." - Shepherd ''KILL MAKAROV! (The words "History is written by the victor" are covered up in Red with KILL MAKAROV ) Page 6 Credenhill CQB path: * Ladder up, load up SMG /4 Flashbangs * Rope to position L - 3 targets. (Switch to pistol immediately) * Storm down stairs to position 2 (12 M) L targets. * Turn corner to position 3 - Flashbang * Position 4 - 2 targets * Position 5 - 2 targets(Switch to pistol 13/w 4+5) - Knife (Knife at 5) * Position 6 - Flashbang, L targets - Pistol at six * Turn back around, sprint to finish Trials *Trial #1: 52.1 *Trial #2: 48.9 *Trial #3: 47.6 *Trial #4: 39.9 *Trial #5: 34.2 *Trial #6: 33.7 *Trial #7: 27.9 *Trial #8: 27.3 *Trial #9: 26.5 *Trial #10: 22.2 '''BEAT GAZ' Objective 1: Required < :60 Objective 1a Squadron Rec: 00:19 (A diagram of the course is sketched and the words "Knife at 5" and "Pistol at 6" are shown.) Page 7 Credenhill It's me, the 'Fucking New Guy'. Since selection, that's all anyone calls me: FNG this, FNG that. Figured it was time the FNG got himself a fresh FNJ - a Fucking New Journal. Credenhill's hell. Nothing to do but train, doodle in this FNJ, train some more. At this point only shaving tenths of seconds off the CQB. Find myself cooking flashbangs to near crispy. Wallcroft's idea to switch to pistol vs. reload - pretty brilliant. Who knew Wallcroft could be good fast at anything? Price likely to attend, rumors of the 'stache precede him. {C Dreading the moment someone mentions "Soap". At that point, FNG's redefined to friendly natured greeting, and Credenhill becomes a new kind of hell. (A picture of a watermelon with a knife through it is sketched on the page) Page 8 Credenhill (Most of the page is taken up by a sketch of Captain Price and a sketch of the UK under the UK sketch is the caption "CREDENHILL, UK" and under Price's sketch is the caption "Don't know how Capt MacMillian never ordered Price's Dick Tickler neutralized...") Page 9 Strait (This page contains drawing of the Bering Strait with a red "X" in the middle, labeled AR_04241 with a drawing of two MiG fighters coming from the west and a helicopter, labeled Hammer Two_Four) On the bottom-right of the page (if the book is turned horizontally) is: ROE- EVERYONE ON BOARD HOSTILE FREQ- 7832- HAMMER 2-4 5434- BASEPLATE OBJECTIVES #1 RECOVER THE PACKAGE #2 SECURE INTEL BREVITY CODES- COMPLETION OF OBJ 1- GREEN COMPLETION OF OBJ 2- WHITE ABORT- BLUE (In the bottom middle of the page (if the book is turned horizontally) is a topographical map of the area with objectives marked.) (In the bottom left corner (if the book is turned horizontally) is a NSEW compass.) Page 10 Strait (This page contains some translation between the English alphabet and the Cyrillic alphabet.) *Company: Kreigler Transportation, Inc. *Registration number: 52775 *Container: Iw pwn t2 *Delivery from: New Russia Commerce, Intz. *Delivery to: Tigers of the Revolution. *Paid by: Khaled Al-Asad. *Port of Entry: Providemya. (A large black smear is at the bottom.) Page 11 Strait They don't make life vest for a mission like this. Between the mags and the flashbangs, must have shed 5 kilos worth of equipment as we pushed down into the cargohold. If I don't use every one of those frags, if I don't drop my 9mm SMG and Pistol, I don't make that jump. Embarrassed Price helped me up and caught me in one mission, two assist too many. P.T. and o-course clearly not enough. Need to add more leg work to P.T. : -Kettle Bells : -Burpees : -Plank Work In meantime, need to pickup a bottle for the old man WHILE ON LEAVE -OBAN 14 for price Page 12 MNTNS, W Russia (This page shows diagrams of the Loyalist's hideouts. Below the caption it reads, "Good bless shoddy Russian construction. Bullet cut through their concrete like it was nothing.") Page 13 MNTNS Two new Russian's in my life. Nikolai, who we came for - and Kamarov, who we couldn't wait to get away from. As we left LZ1, Price mentioned something to Gaz about Kamarov. Probably related to what happened in Beirut. Couldn't hear, or maybe wasn't supposed to. Nikolai extraction successful. Extra time at the range definitely worth it. Calcs suggest shots were out of range. Lucky Russian concrete's so brittle. Wish we'd put claymores on those track-mounted MLR's left civilians at risk. : - Check repel gear for wear : - Clean lens and grab 2 AA's MNVD (A sketch of Nikolai takes up a quarter of the bottom right of the page, with a smaller sketch of a simple room captioned, "Nikolai's Accomadations") Page 14 MNTNS Gunship JMEM danger close range (A bullseye like diagram shows numerous ranges in meters along with different guns of an AC-130. Near the center of the bullseye, a very small drawing of a mustache and a bar of soap are in the circle labled, "Idiots who disregarded JMEM and live to tell about it.") Rule of thumb: A condom using IR tape larger than 1" x 1" will white-out the monitor up in the gunship. (A sketch of a black box and a side-view of (Price?) accompanies above text.) Page 15 MNTNS (The reader must flip the book horizontally if they want to read this page. There is a sketch of a man with a launcher attempting to take out a helicopter in front of a mountain. To the left of the helicopter are the words "SAM specs" and "altitude 180 m - 3800 m". Below the launcher's blast lines it reads "Range: 4,800 m".) Stung: the moment I breathe (word?) SAM takes us down. Should've known it would be Price helping me up, but never could've known we'd find the same manpad that got us. Felt damn good taking them down with their own SAMS. But missing the first shot? Inexcusable. Especially considering SAMS shoot themselves. Super Sonic, fire and forget - school boy stuff. Won't happen again. Page 16 Azerbaijan (There are sketches of 4 dogs above the entry.) Consider me a cat man now. We overcame Ultranationalists, chopper crashes, danger close with gunships but a goddamn dog is what'll get me into an infirmiry? Rabies, ridiculous. What a waste of time. Obviously can't tell Price or Gaz. Nikolai seems capable of keeping a secret. Probably keeps vials of vaccine vaulted with manifest intel, secretive bastard. Page 17 Azerbaijan Nikolai left me a clipping from the local paper. Highlighted portion, translated: "...The unknown force..." Page 18 Azerbaijan (There is a sketch of Al-Asad in the interrogation chair. He has an arrow pointing to him with the words "Al-Asad in "custody"" above it.) Men like Al-Asad don't talk unless men like Price beat the words out of them. The interrogation was what it was. Not proud of it - not ashamed, either. But the moment the phone rang, the interrogation became something else. That name - Zakhaev - changed everything, cost Al-Asad his life. Regret not taking him in. We left intel slumped on a chair. Then again, it was time to move. Already had Ultranationalist platoons on approach. Page 19 Azerbaijan (The page is titled "Anti-Tank Flight Missile Profiles". It shows sketches of a man testing the attack profiles of the Javelin against a tank and a high building.) Page 20 Azerbaijan (The page shows the dangerous areas of an anti-tank missile blast radius. It is noted that this sketch is not completely accurate with a real blast.) Haven't shot an anti-tank missile since the range. IR makes it a cinch at 23 kilos, worst part's picking the damn thing up. That and back blast. If not for the missile's soft-launch, might have singed Price's precious whiskers... Page 21 Azerbaijan Mac's KIA. Heard over the radio he got hit, then he never made it to the LZ. Feel responsible. If I'd sprinted between the detonators faster, hit the charges faster, maybe he's not forced to cover us as long. Had 4 minutes, took all 4 minutes, just not acceptable. Safe to say, FNG's KIA too. Think at this point, It's just Soap now - No more FNG. Page 22 Azerbaijan (This page shows the plans for the operation to capture Victor Zakhaev. It was a 3 step plan. "1. Disable lead and rear Vic. 2.Kill Zone. 3.HVI." Below the picture is text that says "Ambush plan flawed. Friendly units in line of sight. Watch for crossfire." Beside that says "Kamarov's men danger close for shrapnel." Beside that says "Push to rear of convoy." On the rooftops there are men labeled "LMG", "Overwatch" and "RPG strike".) Page 23 Azerbaijan He was wearing a track jacket and gym shorts so I shouldn't be surprised. But still, how the hell did a scrawny Russian on a vodka/borscht diet outrun me? Victor Zakhaev might have been 39 but he sprinted like he was 22 - the 3rd horseman had the endurance of a colt. Died just as fast, never good when an HVI shoots himself, let alone one of this caliber. Not only did the PRICK take the easy way out, he up'd the ante. Papa Imran won't be pleased. Would've shot him ourselves had we known. Refuse to blame losing him on the tower fall. Adding more circuit work when I get back. Won't always have the Yanks on a chopper guiding me along. Page 24 & 25 MNTNS, S. Russia (There is a map of Ultimatum that stretches across the 2 pages. Visible are the drop zone, Griggs's drop zone, Griggs's interrogation house, the electric towers that the player must blow up, the village defended by Ultranationalists and the silos.) Assembly Plan *Reestablish C2 *Assemble Strike Team *Secure objectives Coordinates DZ: EG 34502 Charlie: EG 34607 Bravo: EG 34505 Electrical Tower: EG 34508 Silos: EG 34500 Page 26 MNTNS (The page is mostly filled with a sketch of the map from "All In". There is an upside down and backwards compass rose drawn in the bottom right of the page.) Above ground: Objective 1: Breach ICBM silo facility Objective 2 - Secure above around facility Below ground: Objective 3 - Secure control room Page 27 MNTNS (There is a sketch of a map of "No fighting in the War Room" below the text. There is an arrow pointing at the corridors located before the door that Gaz opens for the team. Above the arrow says " Longest 2 mins of my life minutes (sic)".) Half a Klick. Grigg's jump - and more than seven (unclear) team. It redirected us. Now we were forced to execute a rescue. {C A few things go wrong and we don't get the abort codes written in time. Even if just one of those nukes touch American soil, it would've been on us - on me. {C Wish we'd reviewed the DZ better. Without that half klick, we're into the base faster. Maybe Griggs and Gaz wack off that bridge on their own. No point - Dim thinking All that counts: Got Zakhaev Page 28 MNTNS (There is a sketch of a computer keyboard. The english characters are on the keys in black text, while the Russian characters are on the keys in red text. The whole sketch is drawn horizontally.) Page 29 MNTNS (This page has a sketch of the East coast of America. Drawn red is the planned flight path of Zakhaev's rockets. It shows the rockets hitting 13 major U.S. cities) Abort Codes сзйтрззьпнервгяыя няцггьпыанмшьсдк шщуомялфвейкяаыщ аышовллряадцнойр шгщдацоыамкгыгнн дщишкдецраиыаниш фвпцщитйчичпууям овынчаршуйвзцттщ Page 30 MNTNS (Sketched below the text is a picture of the bridge that is destroyed in "Game Over".) Didn't give a shit about Cryllic back at Credenhill and now finally paying paid the price. Nukes converging on 41 million Yanks and there I was staring at distorted п symbols. Sitrep: 6 abort codes at 15 characters each. A language as foreign as martian. Zero time zero room for error. Sitrep in a word: Absurd. Even if it was because he didn't want to use the Ruskie keyboard, suppose I should be satisfied Price gave me the order to enter the abort codes. Another good sign FNG is dead. The funny thing? I just saved more lives using a Russian keyboard than I can ever hope to with my rifles. Drawing out the Cryllic keyboard so I don't take so long next time. Page 31 Birmingham Danger close with Gunships. Danger close with rabid pups. The sunk cargoships, the downed choppers - surviving paved the way to a FUCKING HORSEMAN. Popping Zakhaev makes it all ok worthwhile Doesn't erase what happened in the Middle East. And nothing can erase losing Griggs, Gaz, Mac. '''And of course '''Price. Helps, though. The one image I can't shake is Zakhaev's body laying there next to Gaz's As Kamarov snapped me in for extraction, saw their blood begin to pool. The two reds blending, wish like hell I could've dragged Zakhaev by his one arm. Off of Gaz. Over the bridge. Out of my mind. Page 32 (There is a sketch of a nurse sitting down with a thought bubble of her thinking "Don't drop the Soap". To the left of her is a sketch of a Loyalist, possibly Kamarov. To the right of her is a sketch of Price. Below Price is a sketch of a radish. On the bottom of the page is a sketch of a vodka bottle and cabbage dipped in red water. Surrounding the page are various games of Tic Tac Toe.) Toughest part of healing in Russia? Russia Otherwise Otherwise, 3 way tie: 1. Crap glow 2. Reading about Glasgow FC vs. watching on TV 3. Speed of recovery Page 33 Birmingham (There are 2 games of Tic Tac Toes and 2 solved mazes below the text) A few ask. Most don't. They see I'm 22nd and no one prods. I lay around and listen - let them talk: About their injuries. About the headlines. Apparently world thinks Russian warheads were a Russian test. They think the cargoship was "lost at sea." Gaz's family deserves to know. So I focus on getting better. On my PT. At one point, chopper pilot was reading my kill number. exfil'd as urgent surgical. Now adding another set of pushups everyday. Plan is pretty simple: get stronger than before. I do what I can & push out the distractions. Nikolai doesn't help. Always bringing by friends. Lady friends. Guess Russian womenlove doting on us wounded, and can't say the men mind one but mix in a little vodka, too much free time, oxycodone... Hard for most to get back into shape. So I carry Price's pistol. Focus on disassembling it, cleaning it. I obsess over every scratch. Page 34 Credenhill Back in Credenhill and training harder than ever. I run with selection candidates, hit the o-course and range, lift... Basically put myself through day long curcuits. Thing is, I'm enjoying it. For awhile there, lived in a daze. Between the morphine auto-injector on-site, the morphine IV drip at the field hospital, and all the oxycodone during rehab, it was hard to get my bearings, let alone get fit. Suppose I should be happy with no nerve damage. But won't be happy until I'm 100% fit. Circuit: 2 min/station; 1 min rest b/w; 2 loops *Pull ups *Planks *Tire/Sledgehammer *Kettle Lifts Page 35 Hereford (There is a sketch of a horse running around a racetrack and jumping over stables) Visited Hereford racecourse on leave: Price loved the chase course. Geldings can race 44 years - It's possible I watched some of the horses the Capt. used to. Funny thing watching civilians scream during the race. Curse God and then thank Him... So much emotion for so little payoff. Saw one man greet. Wish I could say it was fun. Got my mind off things. That my heart skipped a beat. But no matter how many pints, how many visits to the pub, I barely rooted for my horse - MacGregor - and even had he won, had he jumped the fence, done a 360 and kicked the Queen in the face, I can't say I would've flinched. On the way back to Credenhill, saw an old tobacco shop. Picked up a box of Price's favorites - Villa Clara's. If horses didn't work, maybe smoking will. "MacGregor" to show 34:1 - £ 10 "Cubov" on the nose 24:1 £13 "Saint Mere", "Vironin" 7:1 perfecta - £ 6 £73.00 Page 36 Credenhill They're smooth. Price has taste. Page 37Credenhill (Beside the scoreboard is the logo for the Glasgow Football Club.) Watched Fatherwell dash our title hopes tonight. Watching Anderson miss from 30 yards out made me miss the days of Blake. The man was a sniper - master of distance, trajectory... Wouldn't surprise me if he took coriolis into consideration. Season's nearly lost. Tough to catch Northridge United now. Page 38 Credenhill (There is a sketch of Shepherd with an arrow pointing at him. Above the arrow reads "Another commanding officer with a caterpillar? Destiny.) Finally some progress on my TF. Shepherd's aboard. Could do worse than the commander of U.S. forces in the ME. After losing 30K troops man's been chomping at the bit for 5 years. Like that about him. Now it's onto recruitment. These TF's are always elite, but looking for another level altogether. Page 39 Credenhill (At the top of the page is a sketch of the Task Force 141 symbol.) It's official. Task Force 141. We're after Makarov. Evaluating recruits now. Typical lot Rangers, SAS, CSOR. Like Sanderson. He's a Sgt., but reminds me of what I must've looked like coming out of selection: raw, skilled, loyal to a fault. Another keeper: Ghost. Can't get over the name though. What the hell kind of name is Ghost? Page 40 Credenhill (Beside the word "Orientation", there is a red arrow pointing at the map on the next page) Rather than British GSMEAC, souns like Shepherd prefers OSMEAC for 141. Some new acronyms to think about. Might as well start now before we join the Mile High Club. I. Orientation II. Situation Enemy Composition/Disposition/Strength - SALUTE Size - ~ 'is 1st level; 2nd level 12 '''A'ctivity - High Value Individual in transport 'L'ocation - double decker commuter plane 'U'nit - Ulta Ultranationalists 'T'ime - Flugruger 0937 'E'quipment - Semi-auto pistol and shotguns; SMG; assault rifles Enemy capabilities/limitations: '''DRAW - defend D'efend '''R'einforce 'A'ttack 'W'ithdraw/Delay Enemies most probable cause of action (EMPCOA) - enemy group is made of extremists and are willing to die if need be to protect the HVI. Breach, extract HVI, halo jump in 1:00 to 3:00 minutes. No frags rely on flashbangs and smal caliber arms to prevent hull breach. All concealment can be penetrated. Intel expects RCIED on flight. Page 41 (There is a sketch of a topographical map of the inside of the plane in "Mile High Club". The green line going through the map is the path that One-One Team takes, and the red circles with x's in them are the Ultranationalists.) Page 42 Shian MNTNS, Kazakhstan (There is a sketch of a topographical map of "Cliffhanger".) Unknown Hostile Strength No (unclear) friendly unite (unclear) ROE Do not fire unless fired upon FNEQ: Kilo Six-One - 5446 Assembly Plan *Clandestine infil *Secure ACS *Exfil Ice depth - Passable Extraction point Bravo NW AO - R8183 Jump - Passable *Suppressed ACR w/ heartbeat sensor Thermal Scope *Semi-Auto pistol *Tactical knife *Rope *Ice axes *Snow camo *C4 * *Cigar * Page 43 Shian MNTNS Maybe it's the Villa Clara's? Five years ago, my first mission with the 22nd began with one. Yesterday, Roach and I follow suit. Then, like clockwork, fresh meat gets caught falling to certain death. Me: Off a helicopter over the Bering Strait. Roach: An ice cliff in Kazakhstan. Me: On recovery of a warhead's manifest. Roach: on recovery of a downed sat's ACS. Of course, nobody makes the first jump... Have been looking forward to breaking Roach in. Beyond the mission similarities, He reminds me after myself after selection. Feel even more comfortable with him than Price must have with me. Handled the C4 detonation perfectly, even as I looked at dozen smuzzles. Not half-bad on a snowmobile either. A future in snowcross racing? Afterwards, saw the Sgt. writing in a journal. Wonder if he's thinking about PT like I was. If he's wondering what Villa Clara's taste like. Page 44 De Janeiro, Brazil (There is a sketch of Makarov beside his profile. There is an arrow pointing to him with the words '''Bloody Showman above it. Beside Rojas's profile is a sketch of Rojas.) Vladimir R. Makarov *Ultranationalist *184 lbs. *5'11" *DOB 10/04/70 *Paratrooper; Spetznaz, 2 tours in Chechnya discharged *Blood type: A - Positive Alexander Rojas "Alex the Red" *DOB: 11/06/72 Freelance arms dealer since '97 - connected to KGB, Ultranationalists, Brazilian Militia Page 45 Rio (Beside "Meat: KL8102" is a thumbprint created from ink. Below the entry is a sketch of the Favela. Visible is the statue "El Cristo Redentor" in the mountains.) Rio De Janeiro, Brazil Meat: KL8102 Rojas' Assistants' shooting spree changed everything. Cost us Meat. Can't help thinking his Potrugese slowed him down - Heard him over the net warning civilians to clear the area. Need to trust Roach's instincts better. He made Sgt. for a reason. No need to dictate checking every corner. Doesn't mean he's fast enough. Nearly missed the pave low. The good Sgt.'s on circuits and cross fit when we get back. Page 46 & 47 Rio (There is a topographical map of the favela stretching across the 2 pages. Visible are the place Rojas's was captured, The original planned LZ and Roach's new LZ.) Page 46: Freq: Nikolai - 600 below Unknown hostile strength Check crossfire - Civilians ROE: Do not fire unless fired upon. Assembly Plan *Covert infil *Secure and question Rojas *Exfil with HVT Militia controls Favela - Watch for local nationals Page 47: Bingo or not, would've crashed before leaving Roach on those rooftops. My fault, it was so close. Could have told Roach to shed more gear before the jump. Page 48 Rio Find myself flipping back to entries in Azerbaijan. Echos (sic) of Al-Asad here in Rio. Back then, wrote that men like Al-Asad don't talk unless men like Price beat it out of them. Five years later, I'm that man. Ghost's idea to spark Rojas' assistant, man knows something about interrogation. Team didn't bat an eye. Nor did I when it came to Rojas, that window, the car he kissed so intimately. Wasn't going to let another HVI pop himself. Victor was first and last. Page 49 36, Oil Platform, E. Russia (There is a sketch of where the oil platform is located in the world, a breaching charge with the words HL 35135 on it and a red picture of the oil rig.) First wet mission since hanging off a bird over the Bering Strait. Leading this squad the way I imagine Price would. Surgically. Won't allow Rio a Redux - Planning this one meticulously. Gear for mission *Dry shit (under BDU) *Breaches *Assault rifle - red dot sight *Battle rifle - thermal sight in case of smoke *Flashbangs/ Frags *MNVDPl *Plan B- Have Roach carry C4, a la Kazakhstan Page 50 & 51 36, Oil Platform, E. Russia (There is a horizontal sketch stretching across both pages of the oil platform in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday". It is filled with arrows pointing to places and instructions for each place beside the arrows. Below the sketch are green sketches of submarines, 2 of which are codenamed "SDV Alpha" and "SDV Bravo".) SAM site - 6 local nationals 20mm rotary cannons: SAMS Team 2 extract all local nationals to LZ Bravo (There is a 6 step plan starting on page 51 and going left to page 50.) Plan B - Charge dead targets - Detonate remotely #1: Infil #2: Deck 01 Breach and secure hostages #3: Deck 02 Breach and secure hostages #4: Deck 03 Secure weapons stash #5: Deck 04 Secure hostages and SAMs Use thermal in case of smoke #6: Extraction Secure Derrick Page 52 & 53 Petropavlovsk (On each page is a horizontal sketch of the gulag in which Price is incarcerated in. Page 52 shows the coastline beside the gulag, and page 53 shows an inside view past the walls of the gulag.) Page 54 Petropavlovsk (Beneath "UNACCEPTABLE" and above "Funny thing..." is a sketch of an M1911.) With Price back, the gulag will have been my last mission as field commander. Where as we knew every inch of the oil rig, the gulag was something else. All I can think about is what went wrong - Who we lost and how. From the start we knew we wre in close quarters, bloody Yanks flying jets up our ass, RPG's coming in hot, after that, the mission was a slog. Inefficient as hell. Ghost hacked at a snails pace. We all wasted ammo sniping from the unstoppable hornet chopper. Even ran out of breaches and frame charges. And me? I had one flare. One. I miss, we never catch the SPIE rig and rot with Price in the gulag. UNACCEPTABLE. Funny thing, watching Roach get taken down by Price in the gulag not like the old man rotted in a gulag for 5 years or anything... Felt good to give the gun back. Price's pistol wasn't just the gun that killed Imran Zakhaev - it was the gun that saved my life. Good to have the Captain back in command. Best demotion imaginable. Page 55 Petropavlovsk (This page shows tips for dealing with riot-shield users.) Offensive considerations: Move low and slow. Defensive maneuvers: Flashbangs extremely effective, frags/claymores most effective behind/beside shield. Use semtex on shield if available. Beware close-quarters combat. Page 56 Petropavlovsk (At the top of the page shows a dog barking with the word PROBLEM written below it. It points to the the other side showing a dog with a muzzle with the word SOLUTION written below it. Below those two images is another dog with the word MORE DOGS below it. It then points to a picture showing an X-ray of a dog with a broken neck with the word BETTER SOLUTION below it.) And no, I haven't exactly been on my booster shots. Think Nikolai said every two years but didn't think I'd be in Russia so bloody soon. So yeah, was happy to follow Price and Roach over the net. Not just because it meant I was far from the mutts, but because I got to listen to the two of them working together, like we once did. There was that same options: Take out the target or let themHIM pass. Nice to hear Price taking Roach under his wing. Know the effect it can have. Page 57 Petropavlovsk For all that coaching, Roach did a shit job with the bodies. Patrolling Unltranationalists found them instantly. Luckily for us, Sheperd's got the line of some primo AGMs. Made for a whole different kind of clean up. Most AGMs operate via radio but our UAVs are enabled via tactical laptops. Made targeting a piece of piss, though these missiles are already pretty glorious. More than an ~8k meter range -- these target off-boresight up to 90° on each side. Wish we had them in the 22nd. (Below the this shows an image of an over head view of the submarine in the campaign mission Contingency. There are red circles showing major targets for the AGM to hit.) Page 58 & 59Petropavlovsk Soon as Price went dark; right then, knew it was bad. Didn't need Ghost screaming over the net to realize it. Spoke to Price afterwards. Man knows something about the greater good. Knows one bullet can't stopWIN a war.Then again, thought one missile could stop one. Drawing it out, who knows how many casualties from the EMP... But who knows how many more without it? Gave the Yanks a fighting chance. It was the right move. (Page 59 shows the East coast of the US with a blue ring drawn around Washington D.C. which is scaled at 402 SQ KM. Another much larger red ring surrounds the blue ring scaling in at 2,414 SQ KM.) D.C. High altitude detonation <48.2 KM ALT-.6KM altitude = 25 KM EMP radius 48.2 KM ALT-.6M AL T= ~12.8KM EMP radius 193 KM ALT -.6KM ALT = +~8KM EMP radius Page 60Vehicle Disposal Yard 457 This page features a map of the scrapyard in the campaign mission "The enemy of my enemy with various tactical notes all over it Assembly plan -Clandestine infil -Gather intel on weapons exchange at waypoint echo-xray -Exfil NW AO 5051 -Unknown hostile strangth -No adjacent friendly unit consideration FREQ Echo-5546 Juliet-8974 ROE Do not engage BREVITY Black:Makarov on site Red:Compromised position Orange:Echo-xray change positions Green:Exchange occurred Page 61miles SW of Kandahar, Afghanistan This page features Soap's writing being blurred and scratchy compared to the other pages TF141 was authorised with one mission. Makarov. Sonow we have a new mission that mission was a fraud, like it's commander, so now we hav got a new one, SHEPHERD. KILL HIM No ROE, No stopping us, NO MORE BULLSHIT ORDERS Gallery No Fighting in War room abort codes.png|Extract of the book "The Abort Codes" for the Call of Duty 4 mission No Fighting In The War Room Cardboard ship journal.png|Diagram of the ship. Fruit.png|Soap's drawing of fruit with a knife through it. Soap is funny.png|A drawing of a female nurse saying "Don't drop the soap". Journal2.jpg|A drawing of the Favela from Soap's journal. Category:Expanded Universe